


A Morrison Family Christmas

by Xavirne



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Mercy76, Morrison Family Christmas, blinking deadeye, dvarat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xavirne/pseuds/Xavirne
Summary: My apologizes if this is a bit hectic and confusing and kinda slow.  I just... I had a brain dump.  I had to share it.  Hopefully it's not too terrible.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out the family tree and age chart here: http://xavirne.tumblr.com/post/154557291967/working-on-my-next-fic-it-might-be-confusing-so

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening? In the lane, snow is glistening," she sung lightly to herself.

"A beautiful sight, we're happy tonight," Jack pitched in while keeping his eyes focused on his lovely wife.

"Pappy," a little boy tugged at the over-sized ugly sweater Angela knitted for him last year, "you do know this song is supposed to be about the snow and not grammy, right?"

Jack quirked a brow before bending to scoop up his seven-year-old grandson, Nikare (Nik for short). So what if he was ancient as old Saint Nick himself! That wouldn't stop Jack. He loved holding his grand kids for they were his pride in joy. Well, second in line behind his gorgeous wife who _still_ didn't look a day over forty.

"Jack, darling," Angela cooed while hanging up another ornament, "you're not getting any younger. And that back of yours is already breaking. No need to spend Christmas in a hospital."

"Mom's right," Leona stated while carrying a platter of hot cocoa from the kitchen. "The kids would be devastated if their only grandpa were to keel over."

Leaning toward Leona's wife, Hasina Amari (Pharah's daughter), Jack joked, "If only she knew. Ang here's been giving me the elixir of life. I'll live 'til I'm 500!"

"You will not," Leona scoffed, clearly having better hearing than predicted. "You'll be lucky if you make it to-"

"Don't you dare!" Jack warned.

"76!" little Nik sputtered.

Jack gave his grandson a hard, cold glare. "I'm well over 76," he spat. "I'm 85." Snorting, he stole one of the hot mugs off the platter and brought it over to his wife. "For you, _mein Engel_."

"Awww," her tucked back the pale white strand of hair that fell forward, "still as charming as always." She leaned forward to place a kiss on the scar that crossed his nose. "Though your German still sucks."

"Yucky," a chubby faced toddler waddled into his brother while attempting to hide his dark brown eyes from the public display of affection.

" _Ammu_ ," Hasina scolded. "You be nice to your grandma and grandpa." Seizing a cup for herself, she swooped in to secure the little rascal. "Why don't you help mama over here. We can fold paper to make snowflakes."

"Yay, yay, noflakes!"

" _Ssss_ -noflakes."

"Noflakes, mama! Noflakes!"

Hasina worried her lip; Ammu was going to be a real pain in the ass, unlike Nik.

"Where's Jr?" Angela asked while adding yet another ornament to her tree. "I thought he said he would be here b-"

"Ho ho ho," a man clad in red came bursting through the door. Flying from around him came three tumbling kids and one very energetic dog.

"Granny! Pappy!" The twins were the first to hug Jack while the littlest one moseyed on over to hug Angela.

"Hello, Gabriel," she cooed while squeezing the youngest of the three. "How is my little angel doing this fine Christmas Eve?"

"Mum'ma said I could gif you dis eary." Angela couldn't help but smirk; he was precious with those two front teeth missing. Gabriel outstretched his hands to give Angela a box no bigger than a shoe. "She said you neededed one for da teef."

Looking from the box to her husband, Angela smiled. "I think I know what this is." Last year's ornament broke and it deeply wounded Angela. Didn't help that it coincided with the death of Ana Amari, a beloved friend and well-loved great-grandmother.

Slowly, she unwrapped the gift. It was easier said than done for _someone_ used a lot of tape. But when she finally freed the box within, her smile grew.

"Oh Gabriel," she knelt so she could cup his cheeks between her hands, "did you make me this?"

"Yes, grandmum'am." He chewed his lip while bashfully looking away. Gabriel looked just like his daddy-fine blonde hair, heartwarming blue eyes, and the softest, sweetest face. "I made it for you and grandpapa."

Standing slowly, Angela moved to Jack's side and placed the dainty handmade Christmas angel in his hands. "I'm too short," she began, "so would you do me the honor of putting _me_ on the tree?"

Gracing her forehead with a kiss, Jack stuck his finger in the small loop hanger and moved toward the tree. Up on his tiptoes he went until he could finally plop the angel figurine with the blue eyes and golden hair at the top of the tree.

"Beautiful," Angela exclaimed while clasping her hands together.

" _A beautiful sight_ ," Jack cooed lightly with a melodic tone.

" _We're happy tonight_ ," Hanisa with a voice so strong and beautiful continued.

"Walking in a winter wonderland!" the twins, Elizabeth and Anna, finished with horrific pitch.

The room filled with later until all else fell on the clock. It was nearly noon and that could only mean one thing.

"GRANDPA JESSE IS HERE!" The sound of an old engine roaring from the driveway caused all the kids to run to the window. Only, when they looked outside, there was no Jesse to be found.

"What time is it," a chipper voice chirped from the front door.

"IT'S HIGH NOON!" a unison of children sang.

" _Hey now_ ," Jesse McCree tipped his hat back and scowled at the overjoyed kids, "that's my line."

"Grandpa, grandpa!" Gabriel ran forward to hug the older man's knee. He hadn't seen his grandpa in ages as he and Tracer decided to travel abroad for the past few months.

"Well howdy, Bucko." Taking off his hat, he plopped it on Gabriel's head. "How's my favorite grandson doing?"

"Dad, love," a woman with a bandanna across her forehead and a protruding belly waddled into the room. "Ma says you better not make her drag in all the presents." Cute little freckles dotted her cheeks and nose. And despite appearing grouchy, she was actually very pleasant. Her voice had a very familiar pitch to it.

"Cheers, loves! The presents are here!" Bolting into the living room at the speed of light, Lena McCree delivered the bag full of gifts.

"Grandma Tracer!" The twins immediately clung to her. They too missed spending time with their energetic grandma.

"Oh sure," the bandanna wearing woman pouted, "ya'll give grandma a hug but you won't give me one!"

"You boring," Anna joked. "Besides, we live with you, mommy."

"Doesn't mean ya can't give ya ma a hug every now and again!" she teased right back. Despite the cowgirl getup and accent, she spoke just like her mother, Lena. "Now," Madelyn took a seat, "who's been helping Grandma Angela decorate the tree? Because I see a lot of little noses playing but no one's a helpin."

"You sound like my dad," Jr quipped before taking a seat beside his wife.

"Ain't that why you married me?" Her nose crinkled. " _We're all soldiers now_ ," she teased.

"You can do better," Jr egged her on.

" _I'm the one who does his jobs. I'm thinkin' you're the other one._ " She tried again.

"Okay, okay," Jack grumbled. "I get it."

Jr and Maddi exchanged one look before saying, " _Young punks, get off my lawn_."

Before Jack could rough up his son, Angela's hand landed sweetly on his shoulder. "They impersonate you so well." Giving his shoulder a squeeze, she tilted her head toward the chimney.

"What's that sound I hear?" Jack asked while rubbing his chin. "Sounds like someone's coming down my chimney..."

The kids exchanged glances before running to look up the chimney.

"I don't see anyone, pappy." Ammu stated.

"Well he probably doesn't want to squish you," Hanisa quipped. "Step back so he can come on down."

"If at first you don't succeed," a muffled voice from the chimney chimed.

"Blow it up again!" The twins yelled while giggling.

"Well then," a woman's voice came from the other room. " _Nerf this_!" Rushing into the living room, she turned her fingers into make-shift guns and pretended to shoot the kids. "Pew, pew, pew! Honey, hurry up! My mecha's about to explode!"

"Did someone say explode?!" Rolling from the chimney came a soot covered Jamison. The second he was free from the chimney, he barreled into Nik and engulfed him in a bear-like crap. "There ain't no escaping this time, mate!"

"Pew pew pew," Hana kept shooting until McCree nodded over to his little grandson Gabriel.

Legs stepping apart some, he tipped the hat his grandfather let him wear. "It's hiiiiigh noon," he huffed before pulling out his finger. "Pew pew pew!" He shot Hana and then Jamison. "I'm the quick and you're the dead," he grinned.

"Aww," Hana pouted, "no fair! You used your ult. That's cheating."

"Whoa there, partner," Jesse growled. "You tellin me that little 'nerf this' wasn't an ult."

" _Wellllllll_ ," she blushed.

"I figured as much," is arm draped over Tracer's shoulder. "Cheat'n little brat."

"Grandmum'ma," Gabriel tugged Angela's shirt, "can we do a goup photo?" Pulling up his camera, he waved it at her.

"You heard him," Angela said while clapping to get everyone's attention. "Family photo!"

Tracer and McCree scooted closer to Madelyn and Jr. Leona took a seat beside her brother and patted the space beside her for Hanisa. The kids sat on the floor and Junkrat and DVa squatted on each on of the couch.

"Mom, dad," Leona patted the back of the couch, "you two get behind."

"Oh sure," Jack huffed, "make the old folks squeeze in the back."

"Have you put on weight?" Angela joked, "Because I fit just fine."

Gabriel stepped back closer to the tree. "This Christmas we thank those who have sacefied so that there may be peace on earf." He smiled over at his family. "I will take two photos. One fo us and one fo them." Pointing up at the ceiling, he got a little teary eye. "Thank you all fo you sacefies. You let us have peace on earf."

Leaning in closer to Jack, Angela put on her prettiest smile.

"On the count of fee. One... two..."

"Cheese~!"

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway, lemme introduce the new characters!
> 
> The Morrisons
> 
> Jack Jr. Kid grew up to be like his father. Only sassier. Looks just like Jack but has Angela’s softer, sweeter features. He’s well-loved and liked. Hasn’t seen a day on the battlefield for he opted to become a doctor just like his mother. 
> 
> Madelyn McCree Morrison is Jack Jr’s wife. She’s a cowgirl with a British accent. Large golden-brown eyes and dark brown hair. She’s pregnant with their forth (and last) child. She’s an artist who specializes in poetry that looks like something the Native Americas would make.
> 
> Elizabeth and Anna, the twins. These two are the life the party. Always talking and always interrupting things. Elizabeth looks just like her daddy with lovely golden hair and big blue eyes. Anna looks like her mother, sans the freckles. She was named after Ana Amari, who saved Madelyn’s life several years back.
> 
> Gabriel, named after Jr’s father’s best friend, Gabriel Reyes. Gabriel is extremely shy and looks just like his father. He hates violence and has a bit of a lisp.
> 
> The Amaris
> 
> Leona Morrison Amari. She ended up a lot like her father too. Almost literally. She enlisted young and spent many years on the battlefield. It’s how she ran into her wife, Hanisa Amari. If it weren’t for Hanisa, Leona would be dead. Leona has strawberry blonde hair and looks just like her mother.
> 
> Hanisa Amari. Like her mother, Fareeha, Hanisa wanted to do good. She has thick black hair and the Eye of Horus on her left eye (protection). She’s a trained sniper and sent many years on the battlefield. Her career came to a jarring halt when she was injured saving a beautiful blonde soldier. Ever since, she’s mellowed and become a housewife and an excellent cook!
> 
> Nikare and Ammu. Both both are very kind and have learned the importance of respect. They do goof around but only at their grandparent’s house. Both are highly intelligent. Nik has deep black hair and brown eyes whereas Ammu has reddish brown hair and copper eyes.


End file.
